Once in a Lifetime
by Vespers-Goodbye
Summary: Ashley's new to the small town in Ohio and she likes Spencer only problem is Spencer is very straight and dating Jacob. She is best friends with Sam and Dean who are into they same things she is getting high,drunk,and just living life. Spasley AU.
1. First Day

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Summary: Ashley's new to the small town in Ohio and she likes Spencer only problem is Spencer is very straight and dating Jacob. She is best friends with Sam and Dean who are into they same things she is getting high,drunk,and just living life. Very AU.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Characters-**

**Spencer Carlin:****Cheerleader who is very straight and has 2 brothers Glen and Clay.**

**Clay Carlin:**** A brother of Spencer's who was adopted by her parents at age 8 and is very caring for her sister.**

**Glen Carlin:**** Also a brother of Spencer's who is dating Madison who is also Spencer's best friend.**

**Ashley Davies:**** New girl who just moved to Ohio from LA who is gay and likes Spencer only problem is Spencer is very straight.**

**Paula Carlin:**** Spencer's,Clay's,and Glen's mom who is a doctor but only shows up once in a while.**

**Arthur Carlin: ****Spencer's,Clay's,and Glen's dad who is a social worker who asks Clay to be apart of his family and doesn't like that Spencer is friends with Ashley and dating Jacob.**

**Madison Duarte: ****Spencer's best friend who hates Ashley the moment she meets her. She is also dating Glen.**

**Jacob Duarte:**** Madison's brother who is dating Spencer and is the star of the basketball team.**

**Sam: ****One of Ashley's best friends who is really accepting to Ashley.**

**Dean: ****Another one of Ashley's best friends who likes Ashley but knows it will never happen.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 First Day**

**Ashley's POV**

_Hi my name is Ashley Davies and I just moved from LA to Ohio. I know what your thinking why would I move from a huge city to a small town in Ohio right? Well my dad wanted out of the partying city and my abusive mother to get on with life. I was really upset because I have a half sister Kyla and she could only stay with my mom cause she's not blood related to my dad. Ya my mom cheated on my dad a year after I was born. Oh and I'm gay so if you have a problem with that then just stop reading._

"Ashley will you hurry up you have to be there in 15 min and you don't want to be late on your first day." Raife shouted up to Ashley.

"Kay I'm coming!" Ashley said very loudly cause she hated starting a new school with people she didn't even know.

**3rd person POV**

_Ashley stepped out her black convertible at her new school and walked straight to the office when she ran into someone._

"Hey watch it." Madison said very angrily.

"I'm sorry I'm just new here." Ashley said looking down.

"Well you better be careful or the next time you bump into me you will have a huge black eye" the very angry Latino said.

"Madison just leave her alone she probably needs to get her schedule." Spencer said.

"Ok well we better head to Geometry or will get a detention and be late for cheerleading practice again." Madison said as they walked off.

**Ashley's POV**

_Wow that Madison girl is a real cheer bitch. But the other girl with the blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes was really nice and really hot. Wait don't think that Ashley she's probably straight and has a boyfriend. _

"Hi I'm Ashley Davie sand I needed to get my schedule." Ashley asked the secretary nicely.

"Oh ok just hold on a second I'll get that right away." said the secretary. "Here we are your first class has already started it Geometry room 203 its already started so I'll give you pass to say that you were in the office. Enjoy your first day Miss Davies." the secretary said.

_Crap didn't Madison say that was her and that girl with the blonde hair say that Geometry was there first class. Well I guess I'll just deal with it and go to class. Here is room 203 well lets get this over with._

_**3rd person POV**_

"Excuse me class started 10 min ago why are you so late." Mr. Davis said.

"Sorry I'm late but I have a note." Ashley said as she handed the note to the teacher.

"Ok my bad, take a seat next to Miss Carlin." Mr. Davis said to Ashley.

"Ok." Ashley said as she sat next to the blonde haired girl she saw in the hallway.

**Ashley's POV**

_Great of all the people in this class he just had to sit me close to Madison. Well as long as the blonde girl is between us I'll be ok._

"Hi I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Spencer Carlin." Spencer said to Ashley nicely.

"Hi I'm Ashley Davies." Ashley said.

"So where did you move from?" Spencer asked.

"LA." Ashley said.

"Why did you move here from a nice warm town that never gets cold in the winter to a very cold town is always cold in the winter and snows?" Spencer asked.

"Well my dad just wanted out of LA so we moved here to get a nice fresh start." Ashley said.

**RING**

"Alright since it is the first day there is no homework tonight. See you tomorrow everyone." Mr. Davis said.

_The rest of the mourning was pretty boring. Now it's lunch time and Spencer is waving me over to her table._

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey Ashley do you want to sit with us today?" Spencer asked as Ashley passed by her table.

"Sure why not." Ashley said quietly.

"Spencer you do know that this table is for cheerleader's only." Madison said.

"Well who said it was for cheerleader's only." Spencer said.

"Me since I'm the head cheerleader." Madison said.

"Well then why am I sitting here." Jacob said.

"Because your Spencer's BF." Madison said.

"It's ok Spencer I'll just sit over there at the empty table in the corner." Ashley said as she walked away.

"Madison why did you have to be so rude to her." Spencer said as she walked over and sat down next to Ashley.

"Ashley can I sit here?" Spencer asked nicely.

"Sure why not." Ashley said.

"So did you leave a BF in LA." Spencer asked.

"No just by best friend Aiden and my sister Kyla." Ashley said.

"What about your mom?" Spencer said.

"I don't refer my mom as a mom cause she was a bitch to me all the time." Ashley said.

"Why was she a bitch to you?" Spencer asked.

"I'd rather not say." Ashley said.

"Why not you can trust me I mean I am your friend." Spencer said.

"Ok but promise me you won't hate me?" Ashley asked.

"No I won't hate you I never hate anyone." Spencer said.

"She was a bitch to me because I'm gay." Ashley said.

"..."

"Spencer are you going to say anything." Ashely said.

"Huh. Sorry just trying not to go into shock." Spencer said.

"Your upset aren't you?" Ashely said.

"No I would never be upset about something like that. I don't judge people at all." Spencer said.

**RING.**

_The rest of the day was really boring and Spencer didn't speak to Ashley the rest of the day even the they were in the same English class and went home. _

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Once in a Lifetime. I still writing Haunted I'm just stuck and I'll write the next chapter soon. Should I continue? R/R Please.**


	2. New friends?

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Summary: Ashley's new to the small town in Ohio and she likes Spencer only problem is Spencer is very straight and dating Jacob. She is best friends with Sam and Dean who are into they same things she is getting high,drunk,and just living life. Very AU.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Characters-**

**Spencer Carlin:****Cheerleader who is very straight and has 2 brothers Glen and Clay.**

**Clay Carlin:**** A brother of Spencer's who was adopted by her parents at age 8 and is very caring for her sister.**

**Glen Carlin:**** Also a brother of Spencer's who is dating Madison who is also Spencer's best friend.**

**Ashley Davies:**** New girl who just moved to Ohio from LA who is gay and likes Spencer only problem is Spencer is very straight.**

**Paula Carlin:**** Spencer's,Clay's,and Glen's mom who is a doctor but only shows up once in a while.**

**Arthur Carlin: ****Spencer's,Clay's,and Glen's dad who is a social worker who asks Clay to be apart of his family and doesn't like that Spencer is friends with Ashley and dating Jacob.**

**Madison Duarte: ****Spencer's best friend who hates Ashley the moment she meets her. She is also dating Glen.**

**Jacob Duarte:**** Madison's brother who is dating Spencer and is the star of the basketball team.**

**Sam: ****One of Ashley's best friends who is really accepting to Ashley.**

**Dean: ****Another one of Ashley's best friends who likes Ashley but knows it will never happen.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 2 New Friends?**

**Ashley's POV**

_Its been 2 weeks since I last talked to Spencer. I don't know why she is avoiding me but I think I have an idea. I knew it was to soon to tell her my secret. I'll talk to her as soon as I figure out what these 2 guys want that are just standing in front of me just starring._

"Uh can I help you?" Ashley asked.

"Do you know that there is this cool new club Gray?" Sam asked.

"Uh no who are you guys?" Ashley asked.

"Oh I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said.

"Ok why did you guys ask if I knew about this so called club Gray?" Ashley asked.

"Cause my brother was wondering if you would like to come with us tonight since it is Friday." Sam said.

"Cool I would like that. I haven't been to a club since I moved from LA." Ashley said.

"You lived in LA! Why did you move here?" Sam asked.

"My dad wanted out of the partying and away from my mom." Ashley said.

"Why did he want away from your mom?" Dean asked.

"She cheated on him." Ashley said.

"Well that's a good reason." Dean said sarcastically.

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey Spencer so are you still going to Gray tonight with Jacob?" Madison asked.

_Why is Ashley talking to the Dean and Sam the partying brothers?_

"Spencer did you here me?" Madison asked.

"Huh. Sorry could you repeat what you said." Spencer said.

"I said, Are you still going to Gray tonight with Jacob?" Madison asked.

"Ya why wouldn't I?" Spencer asked.

"Because you've been spacing off a lot and not paying attention in class." Madison said.

"Oh sorry I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now." Spencer said.

"Ok what has been on your mind?" Madison.

"Hang on let me guess. Your scared I'll forget about you when I go to college next year?" Jacob asked.

"You got it and that there is a lot of things going on at my house right now." Spencer said.

"What's going on at your house?" Madison asked.

"Glens graduating this year remember." Spencer said. _Ok that was a total lie Glen doesn't have enough credits to graduate but I can't tell them the truth right now._

"Ok I get it. Your dad must be stressed." Jacob said.

"Oh ya he is really stressed." Spencer said.

**Later that night **

"Mom I'm going to hang out with Madison for a bit." Spencer said.

"Ok be back by 1. Call me if your going to need to stay later." Paula said.

"Ok I will." Spencer said.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" Arthur said very mad at Paula.

"No you don't now go in the kitchen there is more vodka in the cupboard." Paula said.

"Fine." Arthur said.

"Spencer if you stay the night at Madison's I'll understand. Your dad is I a very bad mood right now and I think it's safer if you stay with her." Paula said.

**At Gray**

"Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"Ya oh hi Ashley." Spencer.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I'm just hanging out with Jacob or at least I was until he got wasted." Spencer said.

"Are you ok you seem upset about something." Ashley said.

"I'm fine just thinking." Spencer said.

"Ok. Why have you been avoiding me?" Ashley asked.

"I really don't know." Spencer said.

"So you just only say hi to me in the halls and never talk to me in class. Are you sure your ok Spencer you seem paler than usual?" Ashley asked.

"No I'm not ok." Spencer said.

"Whats wrong?" Ashley asked.

"I can't say out here. Can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Spencer asked.

"Ya sure." Ashley said.

"Ok whats wrong Spencer?" Ashley asked as they entered the bathroom.

"It's my dad." Spencer said.

"What about him?" Ashley asked.

"He drinks a lot and sometimes when he's really stressed he hurts me and my mom." Spencer said.

"How does he hurt you?" Ashley asked.

"He punches and kicks me where people won't see." Spencer said.

"Can I see?" Ashley asked.

"Ya." Spencer said as she lifted up her shirt and revealed a ton of bruises up her stomach and back.

"Oh my god!" Ashley said as she hugged Spencer but not to tight. "Have you told anyone else but me?" Ashley said.

"No. Just my brothers and my mom knows." Spencer said.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Ashley asked.

"I barley know you." Spencer said.

"I don't care. You aren't staying in that house tonight Spencer." Ashley said.

"But I can't what about my mom?" Spencer asked.

"She'll be fine if anything happens to her your dad would go to jail ok." Ashley said.

"Ok I trust you." Spencer said.

"So who's Jacob?" Ashley asked.

"My boyfriend but I don't know if I like him anymore." Spencer said.

"Oh ok just wondering." Ashley said.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! There will be a little bit of drama in the next chapter!**


	3. Shooting

**Once in a Lifetime**

**Summary: Ashley's new to the small town in Ohio and she likes Spencer only problem is Spencer is very straight and dating Jacob. She is best friends with Sam and Dean who are into they same things she is getting high,drunk,and just living life. Very AU.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Characters-**

**Spencer Carlin:****Cheerleader who is very straight and has 2 brothers Glen and Clay.**

**Clay Carlin:**** A brother of Spencer's who was adopted by her parents at age 8 and is very caring for her sister.**

**Glen Carlin:**** Also a brother of Spencer's who is dating Madison who is also Spencer's best friend.**

**Ashley Davies:**** New girl who just moved to Ohio from LA who is gay and likes Spencer only problem is Spencer is very straight.**

**Paula Carlin:**** Spencer's,Clay's,and Glen's mom who is a doctor but only shows up once in a while.**

**Arthur Carlin: ****Spencer's,Clay's,and Glen's dad who is a social worker who asks Clay to be apart of his family and doesn't like that Spencer is friends with Ashley and dating Jacob.**

**Madison Duarte: ****Spencer's best friend who hates Ashley the moment she meets her. She is also dating Glen.**

**Jacob Duarte:**** Madison's brother who is dating Spencer and is the star of the basketball team.**

**Sam: **** One of Ashley's best friends who is really accepting to Ashley.**

**Dean: **** Another one of Ashley's best friends who likes Ashley but knows it will never happen.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 Shooting**

**Spencer's POV**

_Ok so I am talking to Ashley now and I told her what my dad did to me. It's been 5 days since I told her and I've been talking to her more and Madison is getting really pissed off that I keep ditching her for Ashley but she'll get over it._

"Hey Spence why do you keep hanging out with Ashley?" Jacob asked.

"She's my friend Jacob. What can I not hang out with my friends?" Spencer asked.

"It's just I have a bad feeling about her is all." Jacob said.

"Why do you have a bad feeling about her Jacob?" Spencer asked.

"It's just you've been hanging out with her more than me and I'm just getting worried about you Spence." Jacob said concerned.

"I can take care of myself Jacob ok." Spencer said. Spencer walked away and heard someone calling her name and turned around.

"Hey Spencer!" Ashley said.

"Hey Ash. Whats up?" Spencer asked.

"Not much I just saw you walking by yourself so I decided to walk with you to english." Ashley said.

"Ok." Spencer said and they walked to english together when the heard a loud bell go off.

"What is that?" Ashley asked.

"Its the lock down alarm come on we have to get to a classroom." Spencer said but it was to late all the classrooms were shut and locked. "Great what are we going to do now?" Spencer said.

"I don't know try and hide somewhere." Ashley suggested.

"Theres no where to hide we are in a hallway Ash." Spencer shouted.

"We can at least try and find somewhere to hide Spencer." Ashley said.

"Ok but if we get found and its the person causing the lock down we get shot-" Spencer said.

"Spencer were not going to get shot ok. You can trust me right? Ashley said.

"Look who we have here Spencer Carlin and I don't know who that is." Dylan said.

"Dylan what are you doing?" Spencer asked looking at the gun in his hand.

"Well I'm just getting revenge for all the crap all the popular kids put me through for the past 3 years." Dylan said raising the gun at Spencer. "And you made my list." Dylan said.

"Hang on what have I ever done to you Dylan?" Spencer asked very scared.

"You didn't go out with me when I asked you out last year instead you went out with the jock Jacob." Dylan said shouted.

"I didn't go out with you because you were stalking me all last year and I even told you I don't like you like that I just wanted to be your friend." Spencer shouted.

"It doesn't matter Spencer I liked you and you hurt me when you said you just wanted to be my friend. You acted like you liked me and I actually thought you did." Dylan shouted very loudly.

"Have you shot anyone?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I actually shot Jacob." Dylan said and Spencer had tears form in her eyes when he said that.

"Spencer are you going to be ok?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know Ash." Spencer said as Jacob raised the gun and shot Spencer.

_Thats the last thing I remember but I do remember that Ashley did scream my name and it all went black._

**Ashley's POV**

_Gosh it's been almost a week and Spencer still hasn't woke up. I'm a complete wreck right now. Jacob is ok he is awake and is still here with me._

"Ashley can I talk to you alone?" Jacob asked.

"Sure why not." Ashley asked as they walked out into the empty hallway at the hospital.

"Do you like Spencer more than a friend?" Jacob asked.

"What!? No why?" Ashley asked furious.

"Because you are always hanging out with her and I never get to hang out with her and it would be great if you would just back off." Jacob said angry.

"You can't keep me away from her Jacob I mean she got shot and I'm her friend ok Jacob." Ashley said.

"It doesn't look like you are her friend cause you've been here everyday since she was shot and you were with her when she got shot." Jacob shouted at Ashley.

"Maybe it's because I want to support her Jacob alright she was my first friend when I moved here!" Ashley shouted at Jacob.

"Thats my job I mean I am her boyfriend!" Jacob shouted.

"Fine all just leave then!" Ashley shouted at Jacob.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter. R/R Please!**


End file.
